Burning
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: She had nearly died at the hands of Sylar at that beach if it weren't for Samuel, the man brought her back to the carnival, some where she could now call home. Elle deserved a second chance and she got it, she meets new faces and some old but soon things began to twist and turn.


Heroes story

This is based around the fact if Elle had survived and Samuel being one of my favourite characters got to her, saving her from death

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Burning.

That was all she could remember feeling before everything went black, she had ended up on a beach with Sylar due to Hiro Nakamura and her boyfriend/lover had turned around to her after he had died trying to save her from Noah then told her that they were broken things that could not be fixed. The serial killer then lifted his hand and began to cut her head, she did not struggle for she owned that to him.

She was the one who made him what he was but somewhere in her heart, she thought that maybe, just maybe..

That they could live a normal life away from it all.

Clinging onto life, she felt him pour something onto her and she knew that he used her own power to light the liquid. Thus burning her, she didnt want to die but she knew that at some point it had to come, maybe she would burn in hell for all the bad things she done, she might even see her father.

However as everything went black, there was one moment that she felt as she was being picked up.

Next thing she knew that she was gasping for air like a fish out of water, she didnt think that were she went to needed air but when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a smiling face.

"Slowly dear"he said.

She was confused but thanked him when he handed her a glass of water, she closed her eyes in relief as the cold liquid ran down her throat. The man guided her to lie down and she relaxed as her back hit the pillows, he took her empty glass and told someone behind him to get another, she could not see the other person for this man blocked her view. Hearing a door close, she moved slightly then watched as the man lifted a cloth into a bowl before rinsing it out and placed it on her head.

"Sleep dear, you shall need your rest"

Nodding her head slowly, her eyes began to flutter and soon the darkness consumed her again but before sleep took her, she asked him one questioned.

"Am I dead?"

The man looked down at the sleeping blonde, he smiled as he turned around. A women entered the door with a jug of water and the same glass, he motioned her to placed it near the sleeping girl. Soon the women left again but left the door opened, he moved to it but stopped and looked back. He knew that she would not be able to hear him but with a smile, he gave her an answer.

"No Elle, you are truly alive"

The next day, Elle woke up to the sound of people laughing. She opened her eyes slowly, a white roof greeted her so she looked to left then her right. Happy that there was no threat, she heaved her body up, the cloth fell off so she brought her hand up to her head. There she felt a few stitches, she gently stroked it noticing that it formed a perfect line across her head.

Sylar above her flashed through her mind.

She brought her knee's up to her chest then placed her head down, Elle could feel the tears slipping out. Only focused on the sadness, she didnt hear someone opening the door however the person didnt enter but only called out to someone. Soon she felt arms wrap around her so she slowly looked up, beside her on the right was a women who stroked her back while on the left was the guy she had seen before.

"Where am I?"she asked.

"Your finally home"he replied.

Elle could not bring herself to hurt these people and run, some how she did feel at peace here. Feeling thirsty, she noticed the women held a glass towards her so smiling she thanked her and took a sip. The guy told the women to leave as he wanted a moment with Elle, she nodded and left without a word. Elle finished her drink and placed it down but the guy filled it up then handed it to her.

"You must drink"he said.

Elle nodded with a smile, she carried on drinking as the guy watched her. She truly did wondered where she was but just hearing the laughing and the music, it screamed to her a fun place that she would enjoy. Finally done with the glass, she placed it down and he took it away then he looked at her head which reminded her that there was going to be an awful scar which made her frown.

"Dont worry, it will soon be gone"

"How?"she asked.

"We have someone here who can sort that, it was very hard tracking them down"he said with a small laughter.

"Can I ask who are you?"Elle asked.

"Of course, we all know your name but you dont know ours, The women you saw early is Lydia and my name is Samuel"

Samuel began to explain to her where she was, hearing that is was a carnival made her smile grow which brought a smile to his face. He then told her that this was a place where people like them could live with out having to fear. She wondered what he could do and Samuel guessed that she wanted to know what he could do so he lifted his hand and a few rocks moved above her.

"Wow"she said.

"I will send in Lydia so you can change then we will introduce you to the others and get that scar looked at"he said.

"Thank you for saving me"Elle whispered as she looked down.

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him, Samuel gave her a gently smile.

"You didnt deserve the life they gave you and mostly didnt deserve to die, you are special Elle"he replied.

He turned to leave but looked back at her, she was smiling as she poured herself another drink. Like he had told her, she didnt deserve anything that happened to her. Some how she was like him and Samuel would make Elle got the life she wanted, no deserved and he would defiantly wont let anyone harm her.

They would have to get through him first.

Nodding to Lydia who was standing outside, he carried on walking, now he needed to find the man who would fix that awful scar. Samuel hoped that the bad history between the two could be sorted, he wanted them to get on. Lydia knocked on the door and smiled when she heard the soft come in, walking in, she closed the door and looked at Elle.

"Im sure you know my name now"she said.

"Yeah Samuel told me"Elle replied with a smile.

"Well then he told you about some clothes then"Lydia said smiling as she held up something.

Elle's face beamed as she moved off the bed, she walked over to Lydia though a few times she stumbled but glad that Lydia had caught her. She looked down at the outfit which consisted of a long flowing brown skirt, a strapless black top and dark brown boots. Elle loved the outfit and with the help from Lydia, she changed into it. The older women brushed her hair and gave her a few accessories to go with the outfit, the two women smiled and stepped out of the trailer, Elle was amazed as she looked around.

"Come on Samuel will be waiting"Lydia said smiling.

She nodded as she followed her, on their way, the people around them had come up and said hello to Elle. She got a few of their names such as Edgar, Pearl, Teddy and Damien. Elle knew she was going to love it here, Lydia could see the younger girl was enjoying everything she saw.

"You know, you will get to run one of those"she said.

"Really"

"Yeah, though Samuel hides us from them, we still open it to those but you will most likely be partnered up with someone"

Nodding Elle couldnt wait, the journey was a long one, she never realized the place was big. Lydia had told her a few things on the way, like where they were based, Elle listened. She would not screw this second chance she was given but she couldnt help but stop, her thoughts went to Sylar, he was the only man she really loved and he loved her back but he killed her.

Lydia turned around when she didnt hear Elle talking back, she frowned as she walked back, she could see that the younger girl was crying and she needed to tell Samuel. This Sylar guy was causing problems for Elle metal, she took her hand and tugged her into a hug. Elle was shocked but she wrapped her arms around Lydia.

"Hush dont cry, forget about him, you have a new life"

Wiping the tears away, Elle nodded and took Lydia's hand into hers, nodding to her. Lydia smiled as she squeezed her hand and they both carried on walking, Sameul was waiting, he had tracked down the guy quick. The man never left the booth he gave him which worried him, he needed to be more activate than quiet but hopefully partnering him and Elle together would work, maybe bring him out of his shell.

"So your giving me a new partner when the last four didnt work"

"Well this one will, I believe you know her"Samuel answered.

"It wont"he replied.

"Trust me it will and look there she is"

Samuel smiled as he saw Lydia and Elle approaching but he soon watched as Elle came to a stop, he turned to the guy with the same smile. The guy couldnt believe what he was seeing, right in front of him not far was Elle, Bob Bishop's daughter. The one who came and visited him everyday when he was stuck in that cell, she gave him normal conversation, she listened to his stories. He had heard that she was with Sylar and that the serial killer added her to his list but there she was then it hit him, Samuel had come to him asking for his.

The man looked worried, he gave Samuel the blood. He owned that guy his life, he had some how found all of the dust and managed to bring him back after Arthur Pertrilli killed him. That day he had noticed that Samuel was covered in gas but he never asked about it until now every little piece came together.

He had saved Elle.

She was so shocked, there not far from her and Lydia was the man she had thought died at the Pinehurst. Adam Monroe, she could not believe but then it hit her, she was alive and the only thing that could help her survive Sylar death blow was Claire's or Adam's blood but there was no sign of Claire. Lydia looked to Samuel who nodded, she slowly tugged Elle and the younger girl followed, still shocked.

"Elle I believe you remember Adam"Samuel said.

She nodded, he then told them that they will be partners at Adam's booth though the guy had not thought of an act. He told them that he and Lydia would give them so space to talk so with that it left Adam and Elle alone.

* * *

All done

:)

I couldnt resist bring back Adam as well, he was up there in my favorites.

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts and by reading your reviews

it helps me create the next chapter

so please


End file.
